starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon
Avalon is the setting of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is a wonderfully magical fantasy world very loosely based on the enchanted isle of Avalon from Arthurian legends. It is also the titular place in the Avalon: Web of Magic series of novels inspired by the show. Description with the girls and a map of Avalon in "The Faery Princess"|left]] The show's Avalon is a peaceful, utopian kingdom full of magic that has been controlled for the good of all by the seven Crown Jewels and protected by the good wizard Merlin for many centuries. It has been reigned over by the royal family since Merlin's defeat of his evil rivals led by the dark enchantress Morgana 1,000 years ago. Avalon is populated by humans, elves and other humanlike beings, and various intelligent magic animals. "]]As the first season begins, the kingdom is currently is ruled by Queen Anya and King Jared, the parents of the next destined ruler and the show's lead protagonist, Princess Gwenevere. But a disaster strikes when Gwenevere's wicked aunt Lady Kale banishes Merlin into the Wild Magic so she can reshape the realm and take it over to become a forever queen. Now Gwen and her fellow Jewel Riders aided by her other friends must fight to save Avalon from the chaos of uncontrolled wild magic and the threat of darkness and tyranny in their great Jewel Quest. Geography The realm has a very diverse geography, bordered by icy mountain ranges to the north, oceans to the east, jungles to the south, and great deserts to the west. The Jewel Riders and the Pack are able to fast-travel to different locations by the Wild Magic through the portals in Travel Tree rings. When the series begins, there are seven main lands in Avalon, each separated by natural boundaries and with its own Crown Jewel: the [[Riverdells|'Riverdells']], the [[Great Forests|'Great Forests']], the [[Great Plains|'Great Plains']], the [[Misty Moors|'Misty Moors']], the [[Jungle|'Jungle']], the [[Crystal Cliffs|'Crystal Cliffs']], and the [[Burning Desert|'Burning Desert']], in addition to the capital of [[New Camelot|'New Camelot']] with its royal Crystal Palace. Lands End lies beyond the Crystal Cliffs and represents just one of the unexplored lands still left in Avalon. ("Only time will tell what Lands End looks like or what secret it holds...") Eight Land The Eight Land is a hidden land of very strange magic featured in the second season's "The Wishing Jewel", where it is discovered by Princess Gwenevere and Drake when they go beyond the Border Mists in the Misty Moors. After the Crown Jewel-like titular Wishing Jewel is secured, Gwenevere joins the Eight Land to Avalon. Heart of Avalon The Heart of Avalon, captioned as the Isle of Myst, is featured in the series' final episodes "Lady of the Lake" and "The One Jewel". It was inspired by the actual Isle of Avalon from Arthurian legends. In Avalon: Web of Magic, one of the books is titled'' Heart of Avalon.'' It is a hidden island off the coast of the Misty Moors, accessible with a magical boat through the waters beyond the magic myst. In the center of the Isle stands the Crystal Henge, a magic circle of crystal pillars. There is also a lake where the mysterious Lady of the Lake dwells, with the Staff of Avalon in her possession. Isle of Myst.png Isle Henge.png Other versions Prehistoric Avalon The prehistoric Avalon, or the Jurassic world, is the Avalon of a long-time past - a "Jurassic era land filled with dinos and steaming pools of lava", accessible through the Time Stone portal. Its dangerous 'Dinosaur Valley '''is briefly visited by the Jewel Riders in the episodes "Mystery Island" (in which also Lady Kale gets sent and trapped there), and again in "The One Jewel". Dark Avalon If Avalon falls under the rule of Kale, it will be transformed into a dark and cold place full of evil magic. A prophecy in "The Fortune Jewel" also shows like it would in case of Morgana's reign, with Princess Gwenevere turned into a servant girl in the dark Crystal Palace. File:Dark Avalon.png|Dark Avalon under Queen Kale in "Revenge of the Dark Stone" File:Dark Avalon 2.png|A vision of dark Avalon under Morgana in "Fortune Jewel" See also * ''Avalon: Web of Magic * Other realms outside Avalon * ''The Jewel of Avalon'' (a ship) External links * Discover Avalon at The Jewel Riders Archive Category:Avalon